The Stag And The Blonde
by Lordren1326
Summary: Onyx Blight is the son of one of the most sternest teachers in beacon academy. Trained to face Grimm, not teenage problems. But went he meets a certain blonde brawler. He begins a year of fun, action, and getting more trouble then he or anyone else would like. (New title and minor fixes that is all.)
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the blonde

**A/N: This is my first but hopefully not my last. Please review and just to make one thing absolutely clear this will not become a smut novel, a little fluff is another thing completely.**

To say Onyx Blight was excited to start his career as a Huntsmen, was an understatement. He was so ready that he was on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest an hour earlier than anyone else. He took his time to choose one of the many metallic pads placed on the edge of the cliff. Satisfied with his choose he decide to put his hood on. Snapping to pieces around his antler in place to hold his hood on his head, and began to look out at towards the forest.

Onyx snapped out of his stupor when Headmaster Ozpin began to talk. "In a short time you will be dropped in to the forest below."

'Shit how long was I just standing here looking at the forest that I didn't notice the others?' Onyx began to wonder but pulled his attention back to the person speaking.

"Where you will make your way to the ruins to the north. You will also meet your partner so choose wisely. That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years… good luck." As he finished the pads everyone standing on began to lunch people of the side of the cliff. Onyx was the first to be launched.

"God, damn it Uncle Oz. he could have gave a bit more of a wake-up call then that!" Onyx shouted while flying through the air.

Reach the arch of being launch, he began to plan his descent to the forest below. As the canopy rose up to take a hold of him. He reached out and grabbed a hold the trunk of a tree as he soared pass. He spun around the tree twice before coming to halt on one of the branches about midway up. "Good, now then to make my way to the ruins and meet up with someone on the way." He mumbled as he dropped the rest of the way to the forest floor. Looking around to take in his surroundings. Something started to growl from behind. Spinning on his heels, he came face to face with an Ursa Major.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. Really right out the gate I get one of these fucks." He shouted as it roared in his face, heave a sigh, he begin to pull his sword, Broken Thorns, from its scabbard. "Well bring it on!"

The Ursa swung its paw at his chest, jumping back onyx barely manage to dodge the razor sharp claws. Heaving a slash down at its arm. He felt the blade rip through its arm. Wheeling back, it let out a roar of pain. That was soon cut short by a bullet digging its way through the Ursas' skull killing it almost instantly.

"Boy am I glad that I brought bleeding heart with me today." He chuckled, holstering his gun. Thinking that the Grimm was done for. He quickly sheathed broken thorns. Only to hear a loud snapping sound from where the Grimm supposedly to have fallen. Turning back to look at it. He struck hard enough to snap his antlers clean off. He sat up, dazed, only to see the Ursa burst in to dust "For Oum sake." He muttered before blacking out.

One year earlier Onyx came up to his mom with the widest grin she had ever seen. Normally she would be a little mad at him for interrupting one of her combat classes, but the letters of acceptance for Beacon academy for huntsmen and huntresses were sent out about a week ago. also it was a light sparring day. "Hey, mom guess what came today!" He shouted only for two of the girls to jump from their seats and run over. "Oh, hi Cocoa and Velvet, how are you today?"

Cocoa a little bit more exited to hear the news then Velvet spoke first. "Don't worry about us, but we are doing just fine. Right, Velv?" Velvet just simply nodded her response. "So are you in or what?" She asked

"I don't know yet, I wanted to open it with mom but you two can be the first to find out." He said handing an envelope to his mom. Who took it and quickly opened it and read the first two lines before she stopped and fixed a stare upon her young man.

"Miss. Goodwitch are you alright, did Onyx get in or was he denied?" velvet asked only to see her shake her head.

"No, he got accepted by Beacon. But that being said I will be unable to help out with homework. Am i understood young man!" Miss Goodwitch said pull her son in to a hug. "Now shoot for the top, my little Stag."

Snapping out of his black out, he got back up to his feet. Onyx looked around to see he was still in the forest. He was about to wonder how long he had been out when he heard a girlish scream fly above him. "Okay, so I haven't been out that long good to know." Taking out his scroll he turned on the compass function and started to head north.

Avoiding smaller Grimm and working his way towards the ruins Onyx was beginning to wonder when he was going to run in to another person.

"AH!" Cocking his head in the direction of the scream he saw a black blur fly at him

'Thud!' In mid fall Onyx tried to see what had hit him. Only for his sense of smell to be overloaded by a black hair girl with a bow on her head. Coming to rest on his back he heard somebody shout. "Hey Blake, are you okay. Also how the hell did you piss a Deathstalker off this badly?"

"I don't know but run." The person lying on his chest shouted back while climbing to her feet. She finally looked down and noticed him on the ground. "Hey are you okay?"

"Oh no, I just love being used as a landing pad for no apparent purpose at all!" Onyx said as he struggled back to his feet. "Also was she just holler something about a Deathstalker?" he asked as a beautiful blonde busted out of the bushes, showing no signs of slowing down at all.

"Never mind that for now and just run for now!" The black haired girl shouted taking off after the blonde. Standing still for a few seconds before the sound of a tree snapping spurred him into action.

"Okay, note to self, avoid girls that can piss a Deathstalker like its child's play." He murmured to himself whilst chasing after the two girls. Coming to a clearing he notice a few people gathering. He slowed to a stop and spun on his heels. "Hey, you two get the other people out of here!" Onyx shouted to the girls he had been chasing after.

They turned back to look at him, shocked as they were. They looked to each other before nodding at each other and running back to where he was standing. "If you think your being a hero you're an idiot. Because I'm pretty sure that is that guy's thing." The blonde joking pointed at a blonde boy who was standing next to the four time mistral regional champion Pyrrha Nikos.

"Ha-ha-no. I just don't want more people to get hurt facing this thing. Besides if this is the Deathstalker that I am thinking of who the hell went into his cave in the first place?" Onyx asked slowly raising an eyebrow looking at the two. The girl in the bow looked away quickly.

"Oh that would have been Blake's bright idea." The blonde quickly spoke up. "Also names Yang Xiao Long, just in case you're wondering."

 **A/N: Sorry out not updating yet i have been very busy and haven't had much of a chance to wring chapter 2. Also if you haven't noticed by now i will try to keep it at 1,000 words per-chapter. As always enjoy the reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Icy Blood

Chapter 2

"Yang I am glad to meet you. However I do wish it was under better circumstances."

"What I don't get to know the name of tall, silver and scraggily?" yang joked quickly before turning to face the tree line.

"Oh you'll get my name. After all you're going to need something to call me, when you are in my bed tonight, luv!" Onyx teased gaining a small giggle from the beautiful blonde.

"Oh, like that will happen." Yang hollered back trying to hide a blush.

"Anyways for now lets focus on the Deathstalker, remember?" pointing to the forest with his gun in his left hand.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking trees stop. The three looked back and forth between each other and the trees. "Ok, what the hell. He chases all the way here then he just…"

'SCREECH!' a baby Deathstalker jumped out of the bushes and rum towards them.

"Nope! So not having it!" He yelled leveling his pistol and pulling the trigger. 'BANG!'

The small Grimm barely make it half way to the three young students before its head was blown apart. "So where is the one that was chasing us?" Blake asked looking at yang.

"Steady yourself, he is still there. I can still see his tail." Onyx whispered sliding his sword free and releasing the tension wires holding the sections of blade together. "On my mark run to the ruins farther north and get to the others. I will be on your heels."

Just as he finish the fully grown Deathstalker rushed out of the trees. "NOW RUN!"

Blake took off running, while Yang stood these almost froze by fear. 'No, what's going on why can't I move?' 'BANG' 'I want to go but I can't move. Why am I that scared of another person dying that I can't run away without trying to help' yang being distracted by her thoughts did not see the stringer strike at her.

Lasing out with his whip sword, he caught the stinger in mid-strike. Pulling back making in move off course just in the nick of time.

"When I say run! I mean Run! I cannot fight this Grimm and worry about a stupid girl who can't listen." Onyx yelled before landing on the stringer. Firing a few shots into the section of the tail holding the stinger effectively stopping the Deathstalker from using his poisonous tail.

Yang blinked a few times before finely noticing that she was almost turned in to a blood shish kebab by the business end of a Grimm's tail. She watched as Onyx was sent sailing towards Blake, as it thrashed about in pain.

"Yang, move!" a small girl in red yelled as a streak of white rushed forward stabbing the ground with her rapier causing huge jets of ice to spring up effectually freezing the Grimm's legs to the ground where it stood.Yang was also thrown back toward the girl in red.

Landing in a roll yang finally started to run. "Ruby, we have to take the Deathstalker down or we won't be able to get out of this forest!"

"Yang that's a little harder than you think! We have a bigger problem right now." The girl in red yelled back. As if spurred in to action a giant Nevermore shot a volley of razor feathers at the group.

"Scatter and find cover now!" Onyx shouted running forwards to try and stop a few of the feathers. Only to notice Ruby get struck with a hunk of ice as the Deathstalker broke free.

"RUBY!" Yang yell as her aura burst in to flame around her. Enrage she tried to reach her sister only to be blocked by a wall if nevermore feathers.

'SCREACH!' everyone's head snapped up looking at the nevermore who was posed to launch another wave of feathers down upon Ruby. Onyx being the closest one to Ruby at the moment the Grimm released its attack, he jumped in front of her to act as a shield. Firing his gun at the feathers preventing several of them from hitting him or Ruby. 'Click!' just when he thought they might get out free, his gun bleeding heart ran out of bullets.

"ARGH!" Onyx yelled as one of the feathers ripped through his abdomen. "SCREW YOU!" he shouted taking the tip of the feather and pulling it the rest of the way through his stomach.

Jumping into the air, he reloaded his gun with explosive rounds. He then wrapped the tip of his sword around the nevermores foot and pulled himself up on top of the Nevermores back. Blood began to come up in coughs. Running along its back, he began to slash and firing rounds of into the birds back. Until he reached the area connecting the wings to the body. Stabbing down hard with his sword, the wing went limp with a sickening pop. Hopping of the Nevermore before it crashed into the side of the cliff and tumbled down through the dark abyss below.

Barely landing on the edge of the cliff, Onyx stopped to cough up blood. "Fuck! That stupid Deathstalker must have taken more of my aura then I thought he did." He mutter and cleaned his mouth off as Yang, Blake, Ruby and a white haired girl ran up to where he stood.

"Hey you ok? You did kind of get speared through with that feather back there." Ruby asked trying to look Onyx over. Quickly turning away from the group as he began to blush.

"Oh it's nothing major, I'll be fine." Onyx instead of looking back to see the girls around him, look at him like he was crazy. He focused on the other group of four gathered close to the ruins. As they were just finishing up with the Deathstalker. "Wait did I seriously forget to grab one of the relics?"

"Oh yeah, with everything that was going on I figured you forgot to grab a relic, so here." Yang pushed a chess piece that looked like a pawn into his hand. "But in all seriousness what is your name, cutie?" she asked while reaching up to try to play with his hair. Grabbing her hand before she could touch his hair.

"I would prefer you not touch my hair without asking first. As for my name it's Blight, Onyx Blight." Releasing her hand he began to walk towards beacon.

"Wait, Onyx, where are you going?" Ruby asked only to get a small smile before Onyx turned pale and coughed up even more blood and fell over. "ONYX!" all four of them yell rushing up to him.

"Onyx, hey come on get up. Shoot I haven't even had a chance to yell your name yet." Yang said jokingly, attempting to lighten the mood. Onyx surprised all of them when he started to snicker.

"Funny joke there blondie, you already were shouting my name." Onyx said as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. But moving just caused more blood to spill. "Okay, it might be worse than I thought. Um I think I need some help."

"Of course you do, you literally took a Nevermores' feather getting speared through you and just expect to be able to walk away." The white haired girl said with a bit of an Atlas accent to her voice. "Now hold still so we can perform first aid."

"No need to be so cold Weiss." Ruby said looking around with a very serious expression on her face "Wait who has some flame dust on them, we could seal the wound." Ruby asked but only got a sigh from everyone.

"Ruby we don't have any flame, I don't think it would work either." Weiss replied more worry seeping into her voice. She began tapping her finger against her lips before she snapped them. "Wait, we can't burn it shut. But, what if we froze it shut?" everyone looked to Weiss when she had finished her idea.

"Well it is probably better than just letting him bleed out, right?"

"Fine, Onyx, we are going to freeze the hole in your stomach shut. So, please hold still... Onyx?"

"Weiss, just do it he passed out a little while back." Blake said giving her a very inpatient look.


	3. Chapter 3 roots take shape

Chapter 3

Roots take shape.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you collected the white Bishop pieces so you will form team RWBY, leaded by Ruby Rose." Headmaster Ozpin spoke in a voice that held unwavering certainty. As team RWBY walked off the stage, Ozpin began to speak again. "Now, I shall let Miss. Goodwitch take it from here."

Stepping forwards Miss. Goodwitch greeted the student in a tone that told them that she is not to be toyed with. "Students in a short while you will all be assigned a room for your team, but before you get unpacked some of you could be changed around at any given moment today." She looked around at everyone in front of her. "Now when I call your team name please send the team leader up to collect your room number. Your belongings will have already been delivered to your room."

Gylnda Goodwitch was never one to mess around and had made that very clear to many upper year students. But, not one of the first year students knew that yet. So when a few of them started to mess around when she was giving out room numbers. She took great pride in knocking them back down.

"Team CRDL please step forward!" she said in a serious tone. Only to get one of the teams members to laugh and cat call at her.

"Why don't you just take us to our dorms personally?" " We could do some one-on-one lessons."

Whoever said that must have had some balls, may have been right. But, unfortunately for them, those ball were three seconds from going right back up. For as soon as they finished talking Ozpin spoke up.

"Oh, one last thing before I take my leave. I would all like to remind all of you about page number 34, section G in the student handbook."

"WHO HAS ONE?" someone yelled. If someone was watching a white haired girl they would have seen her crack a smile before pulling a small white book out of her pocket and read it outload.

"Section G states that teachers are not only allowed. But, encouraged to remind students that being overconfident on, as well of off the battle field is a dangerous. Teachers are able to do this by any means they see fit. (Warning Goodwitch is not to be trifled with.)

Cracking the widest grin he has ever shown he left the room. As soon as he left Gylnda step off the stage. All student between her and team CRDL parted ways leaving a path straight to them.

Meanwhile, Onyx was woke up hearing what sounded like four girls screaming. He hoped he could get out of the medical wing of Beacon Academy soon. But, knew better than most that he would not be able to move normally for a few days still. Unless he wanted to pop a few stiches.

"Note to self, thank whoever it was the sealed this up." He said as he began to fall back asleep.

'BAM' hearing a door slam open jolted him the rest of the way awake. A few people could be heard making their way down the hallway. "Oh, please let that be the doctor coming to tell me I am clear to leave." Onyx muttered right before the door swung open to reveal Ozpin, Goodwitch, and the four girls from yesterday.

"Good day Mr. Blight, how are you feeling today?" Ozpin spoke.

"Can't complain for the most part, although I must ask, why are they here?" Onyx nodded at the girls that were standing behind Gylnda.

"Oh, these four lovely young ladies were concerned about you and insisted to come along to see how you were doing."

"Really, and just to be sure you aren't planning anything. Miss. Goodwitch why are they here?" he asked turning to look at the teacher before him.

"To tell you the truth they asked about you. But that is only because your name didn't get called today." She replied.

"Oh ok, well hello Ruby, Blake, Weiss and blondie. How are you all today?"

"Wait, do you seriously not remember my name?" Yang yell stepping towards the bed.

"No, I total can remember your name." he said with a small grin. "But, I was a little distracted with a giant bug bearing down on us to commit it to memory. So I am so sorry." Onyx suddenly hoped out of the bed. Only to find that he had nothing on but a pair of pants.

"Oh thank Oum that they left my pants on or this could have been worse." As he looked down to his pants four of the five ladies in the room went scarlet.

"Now that is what I call abs-solutely perfect." Yang said teasingly while Ruby just groaned.

"Wow, Yang I can't believe you." Blake was saying only to hear a snicker.

"Do you need a drink of water?" Onyx said while trying not to laugh. Ruby looked at him with a look of fear. "What's wrong Ruby, _cat_ got your tongue?" giving Blake a quick look, while Ruby had face palmed.

"Purr-haps we could got to know each other better, Onyx."

"Ahem, Mr. Blight, seeing as you seem to get along with each of these girls. I would like to introduce you to team RWBBY. The team leader is…"

"Ruby is seeing as the first letter is an R and no one else has a name that begins with it, correct?" Onyx said looking Ozpin. "Plus the Rose family has always had great potential."

"Yes, they certainly do." He replied after a long sip of his coffee. The room went completely silent. That was until wises decided to ask about the Goliath in the room.

"If I may ask professor, earlier you had said that some of us may have to move rooms. Is this team the exact reason you had spoken of it?" Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before replying to her.

"Why of course. Now I am sure each one of you is exhausted and want to go to your rooms."

"Sir, didn't our room number change. As we have to accommodate a fifth member?" Blake could not help bout nod along with Weiss.

"Miss. Goodwitch, I will leave it up to you to explain as I am out of coffee." All she could do was rub the bridge of her nose as the Headmaster walked out the door.

"Could I please speak with Mr. Blight alone for a few minutes?" as soon as the four girls were out in the hallway, the strict lady that every student at beacon had come to know seemed to vanish. Now in her place was Gylnda the mom that would positively kill someone if her son was ever badly hurt.

"Come here already, you stubborn old lady." Onyx said with a laugh.

"OLD, I will have you know I am only 38 years old and can still kick the hell out of you. Now then you come here!" she yell back at him before pulling him into a light hug. "I am so glad you pulled through the initiation even if you don't have a partner."

 **A/N: yay, chapter 3 is finally out. Sorry it took so long i am on vacation with my family for Dune Fest! there is absolutely no WiFi at the camp. Well see all of you in the next chapter and as always have a lovely day. also please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Well it's a start

Chapter four

Well it's a start

"So tomorrow is the first combat class are you allowed to participate?" Yang asked while picking at her sandwich.

"Onyx, hey did you hear me?"

"Huh, of course I heard you and no unfortunately I can only watch others spar." He said glancing up from a textbook.

"Oh…I was hoping to have a spar with you." Yang said while wiggling her brow.

"Yeah, probably not the best idea."

"Why, Onyx, are you afraid I might beat you."

"No, I not afraid that you might beat me, I am more scared of Goodwitch, after all she is the one who said two weeks with no straining myself. She would throw me off Beacon cliff if I disobeyed her."

"She is really strict, after what happened at the team ceremony. I would not want to get on her bad side." Weiss said as she set her lunch down which consisted of a chef salad and a bottle of water. "So Onyx, where did you go to school before coming to Beacon? That is if you don't mind me asking.

"Well to tell you the truth, I didn't attend a combat prep school I was trained by my mom. That was six of the most painful years of my life. Not including the three years I spent learning a proper landing strategy." Onyx shivered remembering some of the failed landings.

"Wow your mom sounds like a badass, and I kind of want to meet her."

"Yeah she is really strong."

"Hello, how's everyone today?" a red haired girl greeted as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, pretty well Pyrrha I have yet to hear someone call me sn-"

"Well hello there, Snow Angel." A blonde boy called to Weiss as he slide up beside her.

Spinning around with enough force to tussle her pony tail about. She yelled in his face. "I don't know why you contently like to call me by that god awful name! But, Juane Arc if you do not stop I will throw you off the cliff in to the Emerald Forest!" with that she walked away from the table.

"looks like Ice Queen really gave you the _Cold sholder._ "

"Um, Juane maybe you should stop flirt with Weiss."

"Why, Onyx if I didn't know any better I would say you have a crush on her."

"No, just no! Yang did you forget about what I told yesterday."

"What did you tell her?" Ruby asked while nibbling on a cookie.

"Well…

Yesterday after classes got out for the day, Onyx had finally been giving the green light to be able to move his belongings in to the dorm room. Went he got there Yang was on top bunk of a crudely constructed bunk bed that used books to hold the top bed up.

"Oh, so you finally get to move in?"

"Yeah…are those even safe? You know what don't even answer that I don't want to know." He said as he saw the other set.

"Ok, well your stuff is in the spare room. And trust me not my idea to put you in there. But, Weiss wouldn't have you sleeping in the same room as her. Originally she wanted it. But, then Ruby said it would be easier for you to have the room. After all you are the only guy and that way we can lock you in there when we are changing."

"Oh well I am going to have to thank her for that. Do you know what foods she likes so I can make her some?" onyx said opening a small door to find a small room with a dresser, bed and a desk with a chair. The room didn't have much room besides that. On the bed sat a few boxes. "Well Yang thank you for showing me where my bed is."

"No problem, I could always help you find the bed." she said with a wink before stepping out of the room. Leaving Onyx to unpack his belongings. Opening the first box he found his cloths, placing that box on top of the dresser. Moving on the next one he found the ammo box, spare parts, and tools for his two weapons, broken thorns and bleeding heart, placing them nest to the desk he opened the last box to find a few of his books, a new scroll with a letter taped to it, and a picture that made him stop.

"Oh, I almost forgot Ruby loves strawberries and cookies." Yang said walking in to see Onyx siting on the bed with a picture in his hands with a few tears running down his check. "Hey, what's that?" she asked trying to distract him.

"Oh, Um, nothing. No need to worry about it." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and placed the picture in one of the drawer with a scroll lock on it. "Suck's that I am on the same team a Schnee though."

"Why, what's wrong with her being a Schnee?" Yang asked leaning against the dresser while onyx sat at the desk.

"Well to begin, she is probably going to complain when things don't go her way. Second she comes from a rich family. So she is going to have a snobby attitude and expect people to listen to her without being question. But, most of all she is rude after all she started to yell at Ruby during the opening speak Ozpin gives."

Yang's face dropped at that last comment. "O-oh you heard that?"

"Yang I heard it because I have good hearing."

Present.

"So that's what had happened." Onyx said finishing telling Ruby what had transpired just yesterday.

"What do you mean I am 'Rude'? I am the furthest thing from rude and I don't expect people to do as I tell them to either." Weiss said as she came back to grab her salad.

"Ok, you may not think you're rude. But, others view the way you treated Ruby as rude…" onyx looked over to the red caped girl, only to lose his train of thought. She had her hood pulled up with a cookie hanging out her mouth.

"Um, Onyx, are you going to make me cookies?" she asked while her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"…" Onyx had no way of knowing how to fight against her adorableness. 'SHIT, how the hell does Ruby look so cute and adorable.'

"Ruby, I think you just broke him." yang said snapping her fingers.

"Huh, no problem Ruby I did say I would make you something as a thank you for giving me the spare room." Weiss grumbled about she wanted it. "Oh by the way Ruby, I am claiming you as my little sister from now on."

"Hey, now you're after my sister? Mister don't get any funny ideas."

"Yang you have to agree Ruby innocence that has to be protected at all cost, right?" Onyx grabbed both of Yang's hands.

"Of course, it is kind of my job as her older sister."

"Then wouldn't be even easier with two people being there for her?"

"YAY! Not only do I have several friends, I also have an older brother now!" Ruby jumped across the table to hug Onyx. But, slipping on him burger made one of her hands went to high and found the splintered remains of his antlers. "OW! What the heck was that?"

"Oh sorry I had fallen walking through the roses gardens before class this morning. I thought I had got all of the thorns out. But, I guess I missed some, sorry." Onyx quickly lied. 'Oum dam it, I totally forgot to clean them up.'

"Ouch, you should be more careful."

"Oh, don't even start to give me crap you fell out the window yesterday, Juana!" He shouted

"SWEAR JAR!"

"Ruby, we left that back in Patch."

"Nope, I packed it." Ruby pull a glass jar with a piece of tape across the front.

"Oh my Oum, you actually have a swear jar." Onyx looked at in pure disbelief.

"Yep and you owe one lien to it." She said opening the jar. "Now pay up."

"Ok, you know what, here one hundred lien." Pull out his wallet to retrieve the card. "That will keep me for about two weeks."


	5. Chapter 5 Price of a Prince

Chapter 5

Price of a prince

The weekend almost came and went like a gust of wind. That was until Onyx decided to go out to a club he keep hearing about from Yang.

"Hey Onyx where you going today."

"Oh, no where special just somewhere that you have to be taller for, Ruby." Onyx said pulling on a black vest with a hood over a white long sleeved shirt.

"Sure it is, just don't stay out to late there is class tomorrow." Ruby shouted down the hall. "HEY, stop calling me short. I am not short!"

"Sure and I am a King Taijitu." Onyx yelled back while running for the air docks. 'Hope I do make it back early.'

Meanwhile with the rest of Team RWBBY.

"OMG" a girl yelled. "The prince of beacon is a first year." Yang turned to Weiss with a cocked eyebrow.

"Who is the prince of beacon?"

Blake sighed and closed her book. "Well supposedly Miss Goodwitch has a son around our age. He is rumored to be a very skilled huntsmen-in-training…But, no one can figure who he is."

"Wow, I kind of want to find out who he is." Yang said with her arms in the air. "Weiss, any ideas on how we could go about finding out who he is?"

"Well, the most obvious choice would ask around and see if anyone know who he might be." Weiss begin to tap her chin. "OH, maybe Miss Goodwitch will tell us if ask nicely."

"Right, like she would throw her own son to the wolves!"

"Okay, Yang you do have a point…Wait, where is Onyx going?"

"He said that he need to go blow some steam off or go drinking. So I told him about a club I went to not too long ago."

"What place would that be?" Blake asked as she opened her book.

"Well I sent him to juniors."

"Isn't that the one you had trashed?"

"Well maybe just a bit."

Now docking at downtown Vale

Onyx stepped off of the bullhead and took in his surroundings. 'Huh, it feels good to be out and about.' Head towards to club Yang had told him about, he decided to go on the beacon student chat app on his scroll.

'Well who could this be…Goldenflash? That's a creative username I wonder who it might be. Could be Velvet's. But, then again she is "carrotcake" which actually fits her pretty well.' Looking up from his scroll just in time to see a glowing neon sign. "Juniors, I thought Yang was joking about the name." Onyx said as he reached for the door, only for them to burst open and two girls to sashay out2

"Who are you?" the one wearing a black combat dress asked while leaning in slightly to hide the pair of claws strapped to her wrist.

"And what do you want?" The other one snapped while tapping her heels drawing his attention to notice the white dress she wore as well as the bladed heels she had on.

"Oh, sorry where are my manners? I am Onyx, and you must be the Malachite twins!" HE said throwing a wink at them.

Slightly blushing the both answered at the same time. "H-how do you know who we are?"

"Well a good friend told me about this club and said that two girls in here had the most awesome fighting/dance skills she had ever seen."

"Oh is that so?" the red one asked.

"Yep, recommended that I check this place out." Onyx laughed and ran a hand though his hair and dropped his hood down revealing his long silver hair.

"Ok." The white one grabbed his hand. "Come along, while we are not officially open. I cannot turn a cutie like you down." With that he was pulled in to the club to see the place looked like it a bomb had gone off.

"What the fuck happened to this place?"

"That blonde bitch did this!" A man with a well-groomed beard said while polishing a glass. "So, Melanie, Miltiades. Who is this? Also, what part of the club is close don't you two get, I don't care how much you to want to dance with some kid!"

"Um, sir…I don't intend on dancing. Anyway I can get a drink?"

"Kid the names junior. Sure you can get a drink nothing too hard though, can't let any underage teen getting to the point of not being able to leave."

"Ok, how about a Skittering Dream then." Onyx said so calmly it made Junior stop polishing a glass.

"Kid…How do I put this that is one of the strongest drinks I can legal mix and you just ordered it like it was water."

"Well with what I went through in the past week, I think it will help me not snap at someone till next fucking Tuesday."

Junior thought about it for a few seconds before he shook his head. "Well, if you're drinking that. First, tell what happened while I mix it up." He then nodded for the two girls to sit as he pulled out four glasses. "Well, going to start or just sit there like a kicked dog?"

"Ok, so last Monday was Beacons' initiation for first year students. While everyone was supposed to get partners. Unfortunately, there was a lack of students that did not make the cut. So no partner I end up on a team with four girls." The drink was set in front of him. "Awesome right on a team with four of the most idealized girls in Beacon. Only problem is I am literally the weakest one on the team." Picking the drink up Onyx took a small sip, the liquor burn in his mouth. But, he seemed to like the taste of it.

"You can't be that weak if you in Beacon. So, why do you think you're the weakest one?" Melanie asked placing a hand on Onyx's left forearm.

Taking another sip before looking at her. "Well during initiation I got badly injured while saving one of the girl on my team from a Nevermore. One of the feathers had stabbed though my abdomen and has not healed all the way. I still have about a week before I can spar with anyone."

"Really you got hit by a Nevermore and survived, yet you think you're weak. I know several people who would have died from that."

"Yeah, while that may be true. It hasn't even been a month and we are almost at the bottom of the leader board in combat class!" Onyx said taking a large gulp.

"Ok, that's combat class, what about your other classes?" Junior asked pulling out a bottle of Red Demon Whiskey. Notice Onyx raise an eyebrow he shrugged and poured a shot. "What I thought you might like to still drink."

"Thanks, Junior. My other classes are great, passing every single one even Dr. Ooblecks' History class. Get this he covered the entire Faunas war in the first lesion and had a test on it the next day. Do you know how many people actually got everything right?" The shot was slide in front of him. Only for one of the two girl to snag it before he could.

"No, how many did?" Miltiades asked setting the shot glass down.

"Only four people did. It was so fucking easy too… Wait." He paused to take a shot, then continued "It was too easy for me Weiss was complaining about how she stayed up to study but I didn't. I knew it because I had grown up around Beacon."

"What are you like the Prince of Beacon then, because you were always around Beacon?" Melanie ask waggling her brow.

"Well, Kind of. I mean no one know that I am the Prince of Beacon. Everyone want to find out if I am. Or who he is… Oum, that is confusing to say out loud." Onyx mumbled that last part. "You get it though, right?"

"Wait, seriously you're the Prince of Beacon!" Both girls squealed, Junior looked at Onyx with disbelief.

"You got any proof?" Onyx only nodded and pull out his scroll and show him a video of his last Birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Onyx!" Every professor at Beacon yelled as one.

"Thanks everyone." He said before blowing out the candles.

"Ahem, Gylnda, I must say you have done a fine job raising Onyx. Since his parents had died almost seven years ago." A grey haired man with a pair of wire framed glasses in a green suit said to a blonde lady, which the three of the assumed must be Gylnda

"Why thank, Ozpin, it was hard at first. But, even though he isn't my natural born child he is still my son. I don't care what anyone else has to say about it."

"I honestly doubt any one here would argue with you about that fact. I suspect they would do the complete opposite, they would defend you as well as your son." With that the video ended.

"Oum, dam it Onyx, your Goodwitchs' son and I have been serving you drinks." Junior looked at him for a few more minutes before shrugging.

"Hey, who was it that recommended this place to you, anyways?"

 **A/N: I do apologize I had been so buzy working on three different houses, that i had no time or energy to write so i decided to fix some minor mistakes. also his semblance will not be like his moms. but it is still undecided.**


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Fryer

Chapter 6

Out of the fryer and into the...club?

"Actually, Melanie, it was one of the girls on my team. An extremely beautiful girl named yang. She said had a blow out here not too long ago." Onyx said while scratching the top of his head.

"Wait, is she a blonde with lilac eyes, and has a pair of golden bracelets that use shotgun shells?" Miltiades asked, while latching on to his left arm.

"Yeah that sounds like…Her?" Onyx noticed Junior look around the club before nodding. "Wait, did she do this…Oum damn it yang, how do you manage to break five glass pillars in one night?"

"Sorry about this cutie. But, you're not leaving until we get what's ours." Melanie stated in a flat tone. Reaching out she grabbed his right side. "So, Boss, what should we do with him?"

"I am just going to sit and drink with him." he said as he grabbed a bottle with four glasses and walked around the bar. "Now let him go, girls." He headed for a round table with four chairs set around it.

"But, she on his team, we could use him as bait to get revenge!"

"Melanie, he looks like he's been through hell. So, no we aren't going to treat him like a slab of meat." He replied pulling out his chair, while waving me over. "Come on this is on the house."

Few hours later at beacon.

'THUMP!'

"Y-yang what was that?" ruby said shaking her sister awake.

"Hmmmm?"

'THUMP' Ruby heard it again from the door.

"Yang get up I think someone is trying to break in!"

"Ruby, I sure its nothi-." Yang when quite when someone started to knock hard on the door.

"Oh, come on someone has to be up, stupid scroll die and I am fucking locked out. Yang, Ruby, Blake, are one of you up? C-can you please let me in." someone sputtered from the other side of the door. Yang hopped off her bed and walked up to the door.

'Click.' Onyx looked up at the sound of the door slowly pulling open to relieve the angel of mercy. "Oh, fair angel have you come to release me from this eternal damnation?"

Yang gave him a weird look before shaking her head. "Onyx, why are you on the floor?"

"Well I, uh, the floor kept tilting."

"How much did you drink?" She asked as she helped him off the floor.

"Oh, I think about three full bottles of Red Demon Whiskey by myself." Onyx tried to take one step before he almost fell face first in to a desk. "Shit I guess that was a lot stronger whiskey then I thought it was."

"Yeah come on let's get you to bed Onyx." Yang said as she and ruby helped him to his door. Yang then tossed him on his bed. "Now get some sleep we have class with Port in the morning." She turned to close the door. "Goodnight Onyx."

"Goodnight Yang." He said as he placed the scroll on the charger. "…thanks." Onyx muttered as he passed out. 'Click.' yang climbed in to her bed after shutting the door.

'Huh, why did I blush when he called me an angel?' Yang thought as she drifted back to sleep.

 _'BZZT…BZZT'_

"uuh."

 _'BZZT…BZZT'_

"Uh…shut up."

 _'BZZT…BZZT'_

"Shut up."

'BZZ-Wham.'

"SHUT THAT THING THE FUCK OFF!" Onyx yelled holding his head. Waking up all four girls. Before slamming the door to the bathroom.

"What is his problem?" Weiss asked before grabbing her uniform and waiting for the shower.

"He may have drank a little too much to drink last night…I found him on the floor." Yang said as she started to brush her hair.

"Yeah after scaring me." Ruby said hopping out of her bed.

"Well, can we really blame him for drinking?" Blake said, while stretching and yawning. Looking around she saw confused looks on their faces. "Think about it, he can't spar after he saved Ruby during initiation. Plus with his score lumped in with the teams score in combat class we are lower than even team CRDL. So he must be feeling guilty about it and he did say if he broke what Miss Goodwitch said she would kick him off beacon cliff. So I don't blame him for going and getting that drunk."

"Yeah after three bottles of Red Demon Whiskey, he has to have one of the worst hangovers possible."

"Yang, how would he have a hangover with his aura unlocked?"

Weiss answered instead of Yang. "Well normally you would have a point. But, Onyx is still recovering from protecting you from that Nevermore. So his aura is still repairing his body. It couldn't get rid of the alcohol from his system fast enough to prevent a hangover."

"Yeah, Ruby his is like this because of you… although I don't think he blames you for getting hurt."

"Okay well he still owes the swear jar…" Ruby was cut off by the bathroom door flying open.

"I don't owe the swear jar shit!" Onyx yelled as he walked back to his room. While Weiss slipped in to the bathroom yang stomped over to his room. Slipped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey asshole!"

"Huh, oh hi Yang what's up?" Onyx said as he put on a pair pure black sunglasses. Yang walked up to him and grabbed the collar to his shirt.  
"Now listen here, if you can't watch your mouth around my sister we are going to end up fighting and I will kick your ass!" she growled at him while her aura ignited around her.

"Yang, I don't want to fight you." Onyx smirked before leaning his face closer to hers "Besides if one was to walk in right now. I think they would assume there is something between us."

"Oh, you wish there was something between us." She let go and spun around so he couldn't she her face flush.

"No, I don't yang! I wish there was nothing between you and me…well maybe a little less anyways." He laughed

"Hey guy we really need to head to class, wait are you seriously wearing those to class?" Weiss asked opening the door.

"Hell yeah I am. Professor Port will have absolutely no problem with me wearing those bad boys, after all he did give me these sunglasses!" Onyx cheered before walking out of the dorm to head for class. "Yo, you girls coming?"

"Wait, hold up, what do you mean he gave you those?" yang and Weiss called as the ran down the hall.

During class yang sat on the right of Onyx and Weiss to his left, both keep bugging him as he worked in his note book. "So, how did professor Port give them to you?"

"Weiss."

"Yes, Onyx?"

"I am trying to take notes."

"And avoiding answering us."

"That… is not true, he gave them to me as a gift for my eighteenth birthday."

"Wait your eighteen?

"Yes, yang I am.

"How come your not a second year then?"

"My birth day was the day before initiation and you have to be seventeen in order to apply to beacon regardless of what age you will be when you become a student."

"Well since you three seem to hold your own class while in my class. You can teach the rest of us how to properly take down a Boarbatusk." The professors' voice boomed, causing Onyx to wince in pain.

"Sir, I do apologize I was merrily answering my teammates question about these sunglasses." Onyx replied as he stood up. "As for how to take one down always aim for the under belly or by following what you had do wait for it to squeal and then pump its mouth full of lead or other projectiles."

"OH HO HO, that is quite right, my young lad!" Port looked at the glasses before letting out a hearty laugh. "So you had one of those night, how many did you have?"

"Uh, three."

"Just three glasses, a bit light for sunglasses?"

"No, bottles."

"Oh no, best not let you mom find out she would ring you neck and the mine for giving you those glasses."

"Um, sir, aren't we getting of topic here."

"Oh I suppose your right." Port replied as his hand slipped into his pocket and lower the lights in the class. "You three stay after class."

"Now, where was I… ah, that's right. I was facing down three Beowolves, there hot breath blasting against my face. I pulled my weapon out and started to blast…" port continued his story while most students went back to trying to stay awake, some worked on their homework for Doctor. Ooblecks class.

"So what do you think he wants with us?"

"Weiss, we are already in trouble why don't we just wait till lunch for any more questions." Onyx said before going back to his notebook.

After class.

"So professor you wanted to see us?"

"Ah, yes Miss Schnee a package came for you and is waiting for you in the headmasters' office. He said he want to hand it to you directly, now hurry alone." Port said before dismissing her. After she had left he continued. "Now then Onyx, take these and you should be fine before your next class. You may go I wish to talk with her for a bit" He handed Onyx three small blue pills and a water bottle.

"Wait for me I be out in a bit" Yang waved goodbye before facing back to the Professor.

"You aren't in any trouble. I just wanted to give you some advice. You two need to work this tension out before it starts to interfere with your school work here at Beacon."

"What tension?" yang tried to ask.

"While I don't know you very well Miss Xiao Long. I have had the pleasure of knowing Onyx for the past six years. So I can tell when he likes a girl. although I can't tell which one he seems to like between you and Miss Schnee. But, he has never told a girl he liked them. So be careful not to hurt him after all, mama bear will always protect her cub!"

"Was that all you wanted to say?" Yang said while a small blush adorned her face.

"Yes, that is it. Now hurry along it is lunch time and its Monday that means soup day." Port rushed out of the class room leaving Yang to think.

"D-does he like me or Weiss…Ugh this is so confusing, stupid Port and his big mouth telling me that. Now I am going to be thinking about that all day!" yang muttered while playing with a lock of her hair.

"Hey, yang you coming or do I have to drag you ass all the way to the cafeteria?" Onyx called opening the door only for you to rush out.

"You keep your hand off my lovely assets, got it?"

"Oh ok. Then you keep your hands off of my silky, smooth hair." Onyx said as he started to walk down the hallway.

Later that day back at the dorms.

"So what did Professor Port want with you two?" Weiss asked as Onyx was having to check his bandages.

"Oh nothing he just told me to stop talking in his class before he has to give me detention with miss Goodwitch?" yang said after she bushed her teeth.

"And what about you Onyx?"

"Huh oh right, he gave he some pill to help get rid of my hangover… Um could I get some help?" they all looked at Onyx to see him trying to grasp the end of his bandages in the middle of his back. But, he couldn't reach it. "What I had the nurse check it and she put some salve on it and re-wrapped it. But, I can't sleep with them on."

Yang let out a sigh before motioning for him to turn around. Yang undid the beginning and handed him the end before turn away before he could turn around to thank her. "Thank you Yang."

An awkward silence began to set in. "So Blake are you excited for the next book in the N.O.L. to come out in three weeks?"

 **A/N: Hey sorry i haven't uploaded lately but i am back. Also there have been some corrections done to the previous chapters. also thanks for the great review it actually put me in the mood to write.**


	7. Chapter 7 the hints of a prince

Chapter 7

"Finally, it's Friday! Last class of the day and it is GIoodwitchs' combat class." Ruby called walking down the hall.

"So, what should we do this weekend?"

"Well, we are not letting onyx go out drinking again, after Monday we are lucky someone didn't die." Blake replied earning a small glare from him.

"It wasn't … yeah it was pretty bad. It was a good thing you went able to spar on Monday, Onyx. I think you would have just shoot Cardin in the face. Especially, after what happened at lunch. Still sucks that Miss. G gave you detention."

"Yeah… things did get a bit out of hands." Onyx chuckled while brushing the hair out of his face

"A BIT out of hand, Onyx you literally hit him over the head with a lunch table. Three times for Oum sake before the teacher pulled you off of him." Weiss huffed.

"Yeah, well NO ONE and I absolutely mean no one touches Velvets' ears without her consent and makes it out unharmed. They are just lucky her team didn't see it happen"

"Ok well I will give you that it was to help her."/

"Well I absolutely hate racist people like that. Seriously, just because she has bunny ears doesn't mean she is less than a human." Blake smiled a bit after hearing him shout that out.

"Hang on, you know her team?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah I am pretty close with team CFVY. Coco is the best fashionista in all of beacon, Fox is calm and silent most of the time, Velvet is really strong when she isn't scared of hurting people and then there is Yatsuhashi makes the best ramen I have ever tasted." Onyx finished as they rounded a corner and ran into a girl with a beret and sunglasses on. "Oh, Coco he-"

"ONYX!" she yell before tackling him into a hug knocking both of them to the ground. The rest of team RWBBY just stood there unsure what to think as the two of them began to laugh.

"Hey there Coco, how's it hang?

"Good, oh also thanks for stepping in and helping Velv out on Monday." She said as they got up off the floor.

"AHEM!" Weiss cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh Weiss do you have something stuck in your throat." Yang said nudging Onyx with her elbow making him snicker a bit.

"Well this must be your team. Lucky you stuck on a team with four cuties!" coco cheered.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby said.

"Well the four of you are considered as the idols of the first years right now. First!" Coco spun around to stand by Ruby. "There is Ruby Rose, people find her sweet, innocent, and adorable!"

"And as we move on there's Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the SDC, she has the beauty of an ice sculpture and the attitude of an atlas blizzard. I guess she also has a great singing voice." Then she grabbed Yang's hand and gave her a small spin. "Of course there is yang Xiao Long, The Blonde Bomb Shell. She is stunning and hotter than the sun, with lock of golden hair that could make a god envious."

"And then there is the mysterious Black Beauty, Blake Belladonna. She doesn't speck a lot, and have a look of talk to me at your own risk. Plus most guys and some girls think she is very gorgeous, like a black diamond." Onyx said

"Yeah, you four girls are almost as popular as the prince of beacon. Still can't believe people haven't figured out who he is yet, like seriously."

"Wait you know who he is?" Yang asked grabbing Cocos hands.

"Of course I know who is. But, I promise I wouldn't just tell people who he is" Coco winked as she finished. "Oh man, two minutes before Combat class you all might want to run or she will make you run laps on top of detention." Noticing they were all about to be late they ran full sprint to class. Every one of them missing Cocos' last remark, except for Blake. "I miss his cute little antlers. I do hope they grow back soon."

'I will have to ask about that later, but for now I have class to get to.' Blake thought before rushing after the rest of her team. Getting into class right before the bell rang.

"Alright, student's lets began. Is there any volunteers for our first match of the day." Miss. Goodwitch asked while walking to the front of the arena.

"No one ever volun-"

"I will volunteer for the first match if I am allowed to pick my opponent." Onyx stated while walking to the railing overlooking the arena floor.

"Alright Ony-er I mean Mr. Blight, who would you like for your first official spar in beacon?" she asked with a small grin most people would never notice unless you knew her for a while.

With a vicious grin that could rival that of a Grimm's. "I challenge Cardin Winchester!" Every one's head swiveled to look directly at him. Only for him the swallow hard while he tried to think up an excuse. "Um, uh, c-can I pass."

"Mr. Winchester. You are up, go get changed into your combat gear. You as well, Mr. Blight unless you want to destroy your uniform and get detention."

"YES MA'AM!" they both yelled then rushed back to the locker rooms. 'I swear, he could scary a Beowolf sometimes with that smile. Cardin was the first to return in his bronze armor with his family crest on the chest plate. Shouldering his mace with a cocky grin plastered across his face. He walked on to the mat and swung his mace in a couple of sweeping arcs to limber up.

Onyx returned after a while wearing his combat gear. Wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans with a pair of black combat boots. his gun, Bleeding heart, was strapped to the left side of his hip. A tight fitting long sleeve black shirt with a grey and blue hooded vest that had fur around the arms and head. His sword, Broken Thorns, was strapped to his back leaning a little to the right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I can hardly believe you, Yang. Why would you yell that?" Weiss hissed at the blonde brawler of team RWBBY

"Really, you can't? I think we all know I would so yell that out."

"Uh Weiss could you please stop bringing up the fact she yelled that. I thought Miss. Goodwitch was going to snap at us, after you yelled that." Ruby stated.

"Even jokingly Yang that is a bit far. Offering to let Onyx kiss you if he won." Blake grumbled while shaking her head.

"Who said I was joking?" Yang said stunning everyone in the group, then stunning Weiss even more she turned to a red faced Onyx who had just got back from changing out of his combat gear and into a grey t-shirt and black shorts. "So, Onyx, since you did beat Cardin, would you like to claim your prize now or later tonight?"

"U-um, Yang." Onyx shook his head then spoke again. "As much as I would like to I have an assignment I have to do and I can't have the distractions right now, considering it is due tomorrow during dentition."

"O-oh… well maybe later then?" She asked a little disheartened.

"Maybe well I have to get going, I kinda got in trouble for going too far in a spar." Onyx said before leaving out to double doors that led out to the track.

"Oh."

"Great job, Yang! We were planning a night out and now because of you, he is stuck here at beacon." Weiss snipped only to realize Yang had left an impression on Onyx, as well as the wall adjacent to her.

"What was that Weiss… because of me?" Yang ripped her arm out of the wall and glared at Weiss. "I was trying to get him to fight back, he was only guarding and refused to attack. He could have ended the fight before it began but he seemed afraid. So I encouraged him to take charge that is all." She yelled in Weiss face before storming away from the team.

"Hey Snow Angel, is everything ok, I heard yelling from down the hall?"

"Not right now Arc!" Weiss hissed before storming off in the opposite direction.

"Geez what is her issues?" Juane asked only for Ruby and Blake to shake their heads.

"Well, Yang snapped after Weiss blamed her for Onyx getting in trouble. Yang did give him a little push after all… and well she flipped her lid." Blake said before walking away. "I will talk to Onyx and let him know what is going on."

"Wow, so what do we do now?"

"Juane, could you go look for Yang. While I go and talk to Weiss. You might check the training rooms, she might be blowing off steam in one." Ruby said before she left to find her partner.

Outside.

Blake watched as Onyx ran around the track, he seemed like he could run for hours. "Hey, Onyx!" She yelled to flag him down. He slowed down when he got closer and caught the towel she tossed to him.

"Here."

"T-thanks, Blake." Onyx said rubbing the towel across his face. "So, what is it you want?"

"Who said I want anything?"

"Blake, do we normally talk to each other, because last I checked you pushed me up against a wall and told me to keep quiet about you being a faunas or you were going to shoot me in the leg." He said reminding Blake about the day he got out of the medical wing.

"Well, that was because I don't want our team to view me as different." Blake growled back. "Besides you are doing the same thing, you are a faunas, right?"

"No, I am not hiding the fact that I am a faunas. Unfortunately my antlers got busted by an Ursa and I had to clean them up." Onyx said shocking Blake. "I am no scared little kitten trying to look cute."

"Wait…How did you know I am a cat faunas?"

"Well, it just…" Onyx blushed. "there are very few types of faunas that treat fish like a dietary requirement."

"Oh… well that makes sense."

"So, why did you come out here any ways?"

"Oh, that's right Yang and Weiss got into a bit of a fight after you left, Weiss tried the blame Yang for you going overbroad." Blake proceeded to tell him what happened not even three minutes prior.

"So, Yang got blamed for something she didn't even do.. well that's nice of schnee always trying to blame the innocent."

"Wait so Yang didn't get you into trouble, but you said..." Blake looked incredible confused.

"I know what I said. I just wanted to get away from Yang, she... she's just so.."

"Annoying, overbearing, and teases like no other?"

"Well yes and no, she is just so attractive to me and I can't figure out if she really wants to date me or just string me along."

"Wait, so you didn't get in trouble with Miss. Goodwitch for repeatedly kicking Cardin in the family jewel!"

"What no, she couldn't stop laughing about it, even muttered something about the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."he chuckled a bit remembering the conversation between them.

"Oh well she did lift him off the floor and toss him out a window where he landed croach first onto a guardrail." She add between fits of laughter.

"Blake?" Onyx looked at her with an odd twinkle in his eye. "Do you think I should ask Yang out on a date this weekend?"Blake stopped laughing to look at him.

"Onyx... it shouldn't matter what I think, it only matters if you think you should. The best advice I could give you is that she likes any one who gets along well with her sister." Blake said patting him on the shoulder. "Now let's go in, I am getting a bit hungry for some tuna!"

"Ha ha, of course you are, alright let's go I am about done anyways." Onyx and Blake started to make their way back unaware of a pair of emerald eyes watching them.

 _With Ruby._

"Weiss, talk to me... please. I know Yang can be a bit much. But, she would never do something like that to someone with out their permission."

"Ruby, I get you think that. But, think of the team if someone dates with in the team and they break up. Are we going to be able to function as a normal team? No, there will be hurt feelings and tension for the rest of our years here and then we will end up splitting up anyways."

"Weiss, my dad is a huntsmen, he was on a team with two girls and another guy. He had ended up with both of the girls and the guy is my uncle. So we get the feelings can get hurt in a team. But, remember we aren't a normal team."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss cocked her head to the side.

"We have you, Blake, Yang, myself, and Onyx. That is five of us, other teams only have four people. So we aren't a normal team. Besides that our team is the most popular team on campus."

"Yes, talking about that why are we the most popular team?" Weiss wondered.

"Well we ha-"

 ***BING***

 **"Miss Rose and Mr. Arc please report to Miss Goodwitch's offeice."**

 ***BING***

"Shoot, I totally forgot about that chat I need to have with her."

"Why do she need both you and Arc?"

"Weiss try to be nicer to him, also we have a joint mission coming up and we need to go over the details." Ruby turn and ran off in the direction of Miss Goodwitch's office.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry everyone of this chapter taking so long I have been working on a house to move into. I also see we got a few new reader to the story so welcome and have a nice read! And have a very lovely evening ladies and gentlemen~**


End file.
